Create a Ship or Pilot Page
Do you want to contribute by adding a page for a new ship or pilot? We've set up a system that makes it easy to keep all the pages looking consistent, and we want to keep that up on all ship/pilot pags. We did it this way so the ship's infobox is only ever filled out once, no matter how many pages need to display it. If we need to change the info on a ship, we do it in one place and all pages showing that ship infobox update automatically. One point of control is really powerful! ^_^ Here are the steps: Creating a new ship 1) Create the "Infobox:Ship Name" page (example: Infobox:T-65 X-Wing). Insert and fill out an infobox for that ship. This is the page we'll include everywhere else. All it needs is the infobox template; don't add any other text etc. You can insert the infobox by typing { twice in visual edit mode (not editing source), which will bring up the template search. Type "ship" and it'll find it and let you start filling out fields, like the ship name, faction, etc. You can look at other ship pages to see examples of how to fill out certain values (like action can be "lock" or "target lock" but not "target"). Save your page and you're ready for the next step. 2) Create the "Ship Name" page (example: T-65 X-Wing). To include the Infobox page, paste this line in Edit Source mode: So if you were doing this on the T-65 X-Wing page, to include the Infobox:T-65 X-Wing page you'd paste this line in edit source mode: Fill out other info for the ship, including a lore blurb, Available Through section, Pilots list, etc. Note that this is the page for the ship itself, not the expansion. Look at the T-65 X-Wing page for a real-world example. Creating a new pilot The pilot page should use the pilot template to fill out that pilot's infobox, and should also include the ship info the same way we did for the ship's page. 1) You can start the pilot template the same way you started the ship template: in visual edit mode, type { twice and search for pilot. Fill out the pilot's info like their name, faction, pilot ability, etc). You can look at other pilot pages to see examples of how to fill out certain values (like faction can be "empire" or "galactic empire" but not "galactic"). 2) Then insert the ship infobox as we did on the ship page. For example, for a T-65 pilot you'd want to paste this: (paste that in edit source mode). 3) Fill out the article text with a lore blurb, Card Text/Ability section, Available Through, and See Also (if there are other cards with that name). 4) If this pilot also shares its name with crew or pilots of other ships (for example, Han Solo is both a pilot and crew) we may also need a disambiguation page. For a real-world example, look at the page source for Luke Skywalker.